


Angry hot summer

by Slashaddict96



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hate Sex, Hormonal and horny werewolves, Hormones, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: It was summertime in Forks Washington the wolf pack are angry and hot including Leah and Jacob





	Angry hot summer

it _was probably the hottest day ever and Leah was in no mood to deal with any of the guys bullshit it was tough being the only girl sometimes mostly on hot days when the guys were more angrier horny and annoying which came with being a werewolf Leah was the same way there would be times she'd wanna kill them and times she'd wanna fuck them, of course, they didn't know about that part that could make things awkward for the pack and she didn't want Jacob to kick her out_

_Leah couldn't take sitting next to the fan any longer she started to feel herself get mad she didn't wanna break the fan like last time so she avoided it and got up to go get a popsicle_

_She let out a sigh as she opened the freezer_

_She then noticed that there weren't any popsicles left she rolled her eyes in frustration slamming the door back turning around to see Jacob eating the last firecracker pop_

did you not think to save that for someone else? Asked Leah sarcastically pointing at the popsicle 

Yeah but then I took it says, Jacob suggestively licking the popsicle

You wanna bite asked Jacob holding the popsicle to Leah 

_leah then gently licked at the popsicle_

i know you can do better than that says J, cob 

_Leah than placed her lips to the popsicle taking a bigger bite out of it_

_Jacob smirked flirtatiously_

_Leah could hear Jacob's heart race as hers began to as well_

_No. She thought she was not gonna do any type of sexual activity with Jacob she would rather sleep with a Cullen than him_

_She tried to leave but Jacob had pulled her arm back they began kissing passionately and forcefully_

_Jacob then pushed Leah against the refrigerator kissing her his hands moving up her body cupping her left breast needing at the flesh earning a moan from Leah_

_The two then ran towards Jacob's room which he had been sharing with Seth luckily he wasn't there at that time_

_Leah pushed Jacob on the bed climbing on top of him kissing him hard most likely bruising his lips she pulled her tank top over her head tossing it aside she then started at the button on Jacob's pants pulling them down fastly along with his boxers_

_She leaned down taking him whole into her mouth roughly she could tell Jacob was Into it the way he was moaning_

_She raised back up to breath wiping her mouth off_

_Soon enough Jacob had flipped them over pushing her down hard_

i can be a tease too says Jacob 

_soon enough he tore down her shorts and panties tossing them_

_She watched as his head sunk low as he went down on her lapping and suckling at the slippery flesh and hardened clit_

_Leah never expected Jacob to be good at it sam certainly wasn't she's had dreams of Rosalie doing it but it wasn't the same as it would be in real life_

_She started to feel heat rushing through her body as her climax approached but as soon as she could Jacob pulled away_

_Asshole she thought_

_He then started kissing her again as he adjusted himself before she knew it he was thrusting into her not too slow or too fast the perfect speed_

_As they felt their orgasms shoot through their bodies the let out huffy moans hoping no one else heard them_

_The collapsed together out of air and breath_

_Laying next to each other with no regrets_

so we're just gonna be frenemies that fuck each other then says Jacob Leaving leah to half laugh

 

**the end**


End file.
